Early Lunch
by inkfr33k
Summary: Jane asks Maura to an early lunch ;)


Jane had called Maura first thing in the morning and told her she had a surprise for her. The two had been seeing each other for a month now. Days stealing glances at each other at work, nights spent exploring each others bodies, confiding in each other their most secret of desires. Jane smiled as she got ready for work. Her sharpest pant suit she had now adorned her long muscular frame. Black with gray pin stripes, a coral colored silk button down shirt underneath. Looking at herself in the mirror a sly smile spreads across her face as she adjusts the strap-on that she is wearing under her clothes.

Maura goes through her morning routine, all the while trying to work out what surprise Jane has in store for her. She smiles to herself as she thinks, Jane is so romantic, caring, sweet, sexy, hot... She lowers her eyes and smiles even wider as she then thinks, I cant even think about her without getting myself all worked up. A small laugh escapes her lips. She finishes her routine, and heads down stairs to feed Bass.

Jane steps out of her car to enter the precinct, hiding behind the door to her car she re-adjusts the strap-on. Thinking to herself, thank GOD she doesn't have a penis for real cause it is a pain in the ass! This thought makes her laugh out loud. Taking a few seconds to calm herself and straighten up she closes the car door and heads inside. All the sudden she feels as though every ones eyes are on her and her crotch. A slow blush starts to creep up her neck to her ears. Taking a deep breath Jane walks to the elevator and presses the button to go up to her desk.

"Jane!" Jane almost bolted in a run. Her fight or flight having kicked in fully at the sound of her name. Her skin now covered in a light sheen of nervous sweat. Jane slowly turns to face a brilliantly lovely Maura. "Hey. Good morning." Jane said feebly as she tried to regain her composure. Her heart was beating so fast she thought every one would hear it for sure. As Maura approached Jane turned herself back towards the elevator, feeling that Maura would be able to see straight through her clothes and see the 'surprise'.

Maura noticed the look of abject terror on Jane's face when she called out to her. As quickly as that look played across Jane's face another came and took its place. Nervousness, why was Jane nervous? Maura's mind ran wild. Was Jane ill, was something at work wrong? She was on the verge of asking why she looked so nervous when she remembered about the phone call that morning. A smile spread across Maura's lips as she figured that Jane's nervousness was just because of the impending 'surprise'.

Jane made it to her desk. The sweat on the back of her neck had cooled and was giving her goosebumps. Korsack and Frost were already at their desks and deep into their own paper work. "Thank God for minor miracles." Jane stated under her breath. Frost looked up having heard her, a quizzical look on his face. Jane dismissed it with a slight shake of her head. She then buried her face into her own stack of paper work. She kept at it till she was sure it was close to lunch time. Leaning back in her office chair Jane could feel the strap-on pushing against the fabric of her pants. Thinking to herself 'that's sexy'. Tearing her mind away from its thoughts she looked at the clock. An audible groan escapes as she sees it is only 11:02. deciding she can't wait any longer Jane opens her e-mail, and sends Maura a quick note.

"Hey Maur.

Can you take a longer lunch today? Say maybe now? let me know A.S.A.P.

Thanks Jane"

Maura's work computer sat idle as she was on her laptop looking at the newest shoes out of Paris. A small doorbell noise lets her know she has an e-mail. Sighing she closes her laptop, looking to her work PC she smiles as she reads the note Jane had sent. As fast as she could answer she typed "I would love to take a long lunch with you." Within 2 minutes it seemed, Jane was walking into the morgue. The look on Jane's face was pure unadulterated need. Maura could see that Jane's pupils had almost completely dilated. She could see the detectives chest rise and fall with every heavy breath.

Jane crossed the morgue to Maura's office in three strides. Coming to the door she stops, looking Maura in the eye she steps over the threshold and then turns to close and lock the door. Maura's eyes widen at the sheer feral nature of Jane. After hearing the lock click into place Jane slowly turns back to face Maura. A wild smile crosses her face as she sees Maura swallow hard and then lick her lips. Maura could feel the need, the want, the demand that Jane had for her. Standing Maura steps around to the front of her desk. Placing her hands behind her she finds and grips the edge of the desk.

Jane closes all the blinds. Her heart is beating so fast, so hard, she fears it will explode. Slowly she walks to Maura. The woman's hazel eyes never leave hers. Leaning down she whispers slowly into Maura's ear, "I have a surprise for you." Maura can't help but let her head fall back and whimper as Jane's warm breath falls onto her. Maura's neck is now open to Jane, who quickly takes a nibble. Maura's knees go weak, her stomach flips, and her hands fly into Jane's hair.

Jane kisses from her neck to her clavicle. Not able to wait any longer Jane spins Maura around so that she is leaning onto the desk facing away from her. Jane grinds her hips into Maura's ass. A sharp intake of air lets Jane know she felt what was there. "Oh Jane!" before she could say anything more. Jane was unzipping her dress. Maura shrugged out of it barely moving while doing so. It took little time or effort to get Maura's bra and panties removed. Jane paused to look down at the smaller woman in front of her prone and exposed. Jane licked her lips.

Maura heard the zipper to Jane's suit. Her core ached for this, for Jane. Maura pushed her ass against Jane and could feel the strap-on against her thigh. Her knees almost buckled. The desire, hunger it was there. Maura about fainted when she felt the head of the strap-on slowly spread her lips. Arching her back into Jane, the taller woman whispered into her ear, "I love you Maura." At the same time Jane pushed the strap-on inside of her. The sound that escaped Maura's lips was a muse's song to Jane. The slow rhythmic motion of Jane's hips pushed Maura closer and closer to the edge. Taking her hands from the desk Jane cups both of Maura's breasts. Maura's breath catches as the rough skinned hands of her lover grasp and kneed her ample breast. Jane lets go of Maura's breasts and places her hands on Maura's hips, pulling Maura into her harder and harder. Jane leans back to watch as the strap-on moves in and out of Maura's folds. God she is about to explode herself just from the site. Lowering her upper body on top of Maura's changes the angle of penetration causing Maura to sore over the edge. As her climax crashes over her Maura goes limp. Jane grabs her around the middle holding her in place as she removes the strap-on from Maura's center. A slight shiver runs through Maura. Leaning down Jane places a tender kiss on Maura's shoulder. Holding her lover as she recovers from her climax, Jane leans in and whispers to her, "Was that how your fantasy went?"

with what little strength she had left Maura answered,

"Yes"


End file.
